


Culpa

by Queenie_97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prowl Really Hates Rewind, References to Depression, Rewind hates Prowl too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: -Esto es todo tu culpa.-acusa Rewind. Su visor celeste y su placa bucal matan toda expresión facial, pero su campo electromagnético aloja un frenesí de emociones negativas que amenazan con descascarar la pintura de Prowl.





	Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Debería estar estudiando para mi parcial, pero acá estoy jaja. Rewind nunca fue un personaje principal de mis otras historias de Prowl/Chromedome, así que decidí darle más protagonismo en este. Espero que les guste!  
> 

-Tú.

Prowl escucha esa voz y se gira para ver a quién pertenece. Nada se cruza con sus ópticos, por lo que está a punto de volver a mirar al frente cuando la voz se alza para detenerlo.

-Tú…-dice, y el tono vibra con enojo crudo.

 Los ópticos de Prowl bajan esta vez, en un ángulo depresivo que lo hace mirar el rostro de la otra persona.

-Esto es todo tu culpa.-acusa. Su visor celeste y su placa bucal matan toda expresión facial, pero su campo electromagnético aloja un frenesí de emociones negativas que amenazan con descascarar la pintura de Prowl.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, eh…- hace una pausa, pretendiendo no recordar el nombre del minibot que está frente a él. Es todo una farsa. Prowl oye ese nombre cada vez que intenta recargar en su litera, cada vez que apaga sus ópticos para que la oscuridad lo engulla.

_Rewind._

_Rewind._

_Rewind._

Rewind no cae en su trampa o, al menos, no parece tener interés alguno en recordarle su nombre. Simplemente se inclina hacia adelante, manos en la cadera, y lo mira con tanta intensidad que Prowl casi puede jurar que siente dos láseres clavándosele en las placas.

 _Es ilógico,_ se dice, _las memorias USB no tienen sistemas de armas._

-Chromedome está internado y es todo tu culpa.-continúa el minibot, avanzando un paso y luego otro. Un impulso hace que Prowl considere retroceder para mantener la distancia entre ellos, pero su orgullo lo detiene.

-Tumbler es consciente de los riesgos que su profesión conlleva.-responde, con la voz más calma y fría que puede. No quiere comenzar una pelea ni gritar, sobre todo porque ambos están parados en el medio de un pasillo del hospital regional.-Además, el médico dijo que se recuperará.

Por momentos, Rewind se mantiene en silencio. Sus placas tiemblan, aunque es más que obvio que la razón detrás de eso es ira pura. Tiembla como si su cuerpo fuera demasiado pequeño para contener el poder de su enojo.

-Su nombre es Chromedome.-dice, al fin, con la voz en un tono fijo, amargo, duro.- Y él no quiere seguir trabajando para ti. Pensé que había quedado claro.

 _Oh, sí,_ piensa Prowl. Algo así había dicho Tumbler la última vez que se habían visto, cuando había balbuceado acerca de que debía abandonar su trabajo de mneurocirujano.

“ _Es sólo que Rewind… a él no le gusta que yo haga esto, Prowl”,_ había dicho, mirando a cualquier lado menos hacia donde estaba Prowl, como si le diera pena, o vergüenza, o como si quisiera evitar ver la desaprobación plasmada en su rostro. Tumbler lucía inseguro, triste quizá, y Prowl no entendía por qué su amigo (si es que siquiera podía llamarlo así) pensaba dejar de lado algo que tanto le atraía.

“ _Pero tú siempre quisiste ser esto, Tumbler. Siempre te interesó la mneurocirugía más que la mecánica forense”,_ le respondió, casi esperanzado. Tumbler no había podido estudiar esa ciencia antes porque simplemente no había tenido las posibilidades monetarias ni los contactos para hacerlo. Prowl le había proporcionado ambas, con la única condición de que su entonces _pareja_ fuera un poco más feliz.

 “ _Además, eres importante. No podría seguir con mis investigaciones sin ti”._ Sus palabras, de alguna forma, habían convencido a Tumbler de seguir ayudándolo en algunos casos. Rewind, obviamente, era el único obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos.

Rewind, quien sigue mirándolo como si con eso pudiera matarlo.

-Eso no es lo que _Tumbler-_ Prowl se detiene en cada sílaba, saborea cada letra y se deleita con el respingo que Rewind da al oírlo.-me dijo la otra vez.

Prowl sabe que tocó un asunto complicado, porque el otro parece estar a punto de combustionar en llamas en su lugar. Sonríe, casi sin quererlo, ante la imagen mental de Rewind deshaciéndose en pedazos de metal fundido, en cables quemados y cenizas.

 _Retorcido e imposible,_ sí, pero le solucionaría tantos problemas….

A pesar de sus fantasías, Rewind sigue demasiado vivo para su gusto.

-¡Tú no tienes idea!- grita el minibot, causando que algunos bots se volteen a verlos. Prowl no los culpa. La escena, vista desde afuera, debe ser por demás cómica.- Tú no sabes nada de Chromedome. Tú no eres el que está a su lado para calmar sus pesadillas por la noche, tú no eres el que lo acompaña cuando tiene migraña, ni el que tiene que arrastrarlo a la cama cuando colapsa por el agotamiento luego de un día de trabajo _contigo._

Prowl boquea una vez, _porque realmente no tenía idea del desgaste que la mneurocirugía causaba últimamente en Tumbler,_ pero se abofetea mentalmente por esa muestra de inseguridad. Para compensarlo, responde con rapidez, aunque sabe lo peligroso que es procesar en caliente.

-¡Yo conozco a Tumbler desde antes que tú!- No grita, pero la dureza de sus palabras hace que su tono se eleve unas décimas. Es un argumento patético, vacío, que no lo ayuda en nada más que en hundirse a sí mismo.- Él era mi…-duda. Quiere decir amigo, d _emonios,_ quiere decir amante, _novio_ , pero las palabras mueren en su garganta.

-¿Tu qué?- le escupe Rewind, entre risas amargas, heladas.- No me interesa lo que creas que Chromedome y tú tuvieron, es historia antigua. Y créeme, yo sé mucho de eso.

Prowl siente vergüenza, furia, tristeza; siente mil emociones al mismo tiempo, que su computadora táctica, por más buena que es, no puede procesar completamente. Se limita a ventilar, casi con violencia, para así aplacar sus deseos de que “accidentalmente” algún convicto escapara de su celda y asesinara a Rewind.

 _Sería fácil,_ piensa. _Hacer un trato, dejar una celda abierta, catalogar la muerte como trágica, pero completamente dentro de parámetros normales. La ciudad se estaba volviendo peligrosa, después de todo, y los crímenes eran casi comunes..._

 No. No puede. Es ilógico. Ilegal. Inmoral. Impráctico. Hasta irrisorio. Su computadora le arroja mil y un datos acerca de por qué su estúpida fantasía no tendría sentido. Prowl, como siempre, la escucha y obedece.

-Ese… _no_ era mi punto.-atina a responder, entre dientes. No mira a Rewind, y no tiene que hacerlo para saber que el otro, debajo de su visor y su placa, está regocijándose.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunta, dejando caer su peso en una sola pierna e inclinando la cadera.

-Mi punto es que yo…- y pausa. Prowl sabe que lo que va a decir es, cuanto menos, controversial, y sabe que si Rewind fuera varios metros más alto, él estaría a punto de ganarse un golpe directo al rostro. Sólo pude consolarse en el hecho de que lo máximo que el minibot puede hacer es dislocarle la junta de la rodilla.- Yo no tomé a un bot al borde del suicidio y lo manipulé para que fuera totalmente dependiente de mí. Tumbler me eligió cuando era feliz, mientras que se quedó contigo sólo porque estaba _deprimido_ _y desesperado._

_-¿Disculpa?_

Prowl oye como si el procesador vocal de Rewind se partiera al medio, llenándose de estática. Lo ve temblar un poco más, vibrar dentro de sus propias placas. Tiene los puños apretados y Prowl, casi por reflejo, hace lo mismo.

 _-_ Lo que dije.-se endereza, porque sabe que ya se metió en terreno difícil y lo único que puede hacer es seguir conduciendo hacia adelante.- No sé qué clase de bot puede abusar así de alguien que _obviamente_ necesitaba ayuda. Tú simplemente notaste a alguien abatido y débil emocionalmente, y lo utilizaste a tu voluntad para llenar un estúpido vacío. No creas que no sé sobre Dominus Ambus.

- _¿Qué?_

Esta vez, Rewind deja de lado la furia para reflejar sorpresa. Dominus Ambus no es exactamente un secreto, pero no esperaba que Prowl supiera de él. Mucho menos esperaba que lo usara en su contra. 

 _-_ Sé que de alguna forma convenciste a Tumbler de que te ayude a buscarlo, como si eso probara su _amor y devoción_ hacia ti. Sé que Tumbler aceptó porque piensa que esa es la única forma que tiene de quedarse contigo. Y, honestamente, no sé por qué quiere eso.

-No es así.-responde, quizá con demasiada rapidez. Ignora el último comentario de Prowl. 

Rewind sabe que eso no es cierto. Él sabe que ama a Domey quizás más de lo que alguna vez amó a Dominus, sabe que la única razón por la que sigue buscando a Dominus es porque  _tiene_ que cerrar esa etapa, porque  _tiene_ que saber qué pasó, porque  _tiene_ que enterarse del porqué de su desaparición, del porqué de su abandono. Y sabe que su cariño hacia Chromedome nada tiene que ver con Dominus. Ama a Chromedome porque lo  _entiende,_ porque está dispuesto a ayudarlo en algo que es importante para él, porque supo ver en él más que sólo un minibot desquiciado que revolvía frenéticamente cadáveres en un lugar de mala muerte.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Prowl sigue.

-¿Qué pasará si _realmente_ encuentras a Dominus Ambus? Yo lo sé. Descartarás a Tumbler como si no fuera más que chatarra y él terminará en un pozo como en el que estaba cuando se encontró contigo la primera vez. La única diferencia es que no habrá nadie para rescatarlo, porque tú lo alejaste de todos los que lo querían.

 _Y lo alejaste de mí,_ no dice.

-Eso no es cierto.-Rewind balbucea. Las acusaciones de Prowl le duelen, por más falsas que sean.

 _Él ama a Domey,_ se repite, aunque teme. No sabe qué pasaría si  _realmente encuentra_ a Dominus, si Dominus está con vida, si Dominus sigue amándolo como ambos se amaban en el pasado. Rewind duda, y teme, y vuelve a dudar. No podría elegir entre ellos, no podría...

Atacar a Prowl le suena mucho más satisfactorio que seguir mentalmente despedazándose a sí mismo.

-¡¿Quién crees que lo empujó a ese pozo en primer lugar?!-le grita, puños apretados, pose inclinada hacia adelante.

Prowl pega un respingo hacia atrás, como si lo hubieran golpeado. Su rostro se frunce en una mueca difícil de leer. Mezcla dolor, disgusto, enojo y terror, todo al mismo tiempo. 

Rewind continúa.

Claro que lo hace, sabe que tocó una fibra sensible en la red de Prowl.

-Tú nunca escuchaste lo que Chromedome quería. Siempre decías saber lo que era bueno para él, lo que él necesitaba. Tú querías controlar todo en su vida y vaya que eso salió justo como querías, ¿no? Empujaste y empujaste a Chromedome a situaciones de las que él no quería formar parte y sólo lo hiciste inmensamente miserable, así que no eres quien para juzgarme.

-¡Yo lo ayudé! ¡Le di todo lo que podía para asegurarme su éxito! ¡Lo acompañé en sus estudios, le conseguí un lugar donde perfeccionar su carrera, le di el mejor puesto en la mejor clínica que pude encontrar!

-¿Y eso era lo que Chromedome quería? ¿O era lo que tú querías Prowl?

Prowl se mantiene en silencio, a pesar de que su computadora le grita mil respuestas posibles. El otro sigue, siempre sigue.

-Tú dijiste que Chromedome se quedó conmigo porque estaba desesperado. Y puede ser. Chromedome estaba _desesperado_ por alejarse de ti. De hecho, Chromedome prefería estar  _muerto_ antes que estar contigo.

_No._

No quiere oír más. Prowl siente como su puño se aprieta tanto que las juntas de sus nudillos crujen, que las placas de su brazo tiemblan. No va a atacar a Rewind, le repulsa la idea de tocarlo.

_No._

Él no empujó a Tumbler al borde del suicidio. Él quería ayudarlo, darle lo mejor, siempre lo mejor, pero Tumbler se había vuelto distante, apagado,  _triste._ Prowl no sabía qué hacer, por eso le dio tiempo, le dio espacio, le dio libertad, le dio todo lo que podía darle.

 _Tumbler iba a volver,_ había pensado.  _Tumbler sólo necesitaba alejarse de lo que le hacía daño._

Pero nunca había vuelto y Prowl acababa de comprender que  _Tumbler_ pensaba que  _él_ era quien le causaba tanto daño.

_Prowl._

-Eh… ¿chicos?

La figura de Chromedome aparece al final del pasillo. Luce cansado, dudoso, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño profundo. Al verlo, Rewind se ilumina, se enciende. A pesar de que su pareja camina hacia él, la mirada de Chromedome se clava en Prowl , aún a través del visor.

-El doctor me dijo que ustedes dos estaban… esperándome.

Su titubeo da a entender que eso no es lo único que el doctor le dijo y que esa tampoco es la razón por la que decidió ir a buscarlos, pero ni Rewind ni Prowl dicen algo al respecto.

-¡Domey!-llama Rewind, mientras se acerca. Cuando está a su alcance, eleva una mano para tocar a Chromedome cerca de su cadera, en un gesto que es más posesión que cariño- Estaba por ir a verte.

El otro asiente y posa una de sus manos en los hombros de su pareja. Desde lejos, Prowl siente como si algo helado, dolorosamente helado, atravesara su spark.

Cuando Rewind nota que Chromedome está mirando a Prowl, decide volver a hablar.

-Él ya se iba.-dice, cortante y sin mirarlo. Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo contrario.

Chromedome duda por momentos. Sus ópticos siguen clavados en Prowl, como si esperara que dijera algo. Prowl, a su vez, le devuelve la mirada. Tiene esperanzas de que Tumbler se acerque a él, de que le hable, de que le asienta con la cabeza, de que haga _cualquier cosa_ para reconocer su presencia.

Chromedome baja la cabeza.

-Sí,-pronuncia al fin, con la voz más profunda y cansada de lo que normalmente es.-Estoy seguro de que eso hacía.

Y, sin más, se gira para seguir a su pareja a lo largo del pasillo.

Prowl no puede moverse sino hasta varios minutos después. Mientras observa como los otros dos se alejan, un solo pensamiento se repite en su procesador.

“ _Tú_ …”, piensa, sus ópticos clavados en Rewind. “ _Esto es todo tu culpa”._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Fin! Tengo que admitir que no estoy segura de cómo quedó, pero el bloqueo creativo que me agarró fue tremendo.  
> Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
